Inuyasha the Pokemon Master!
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inuyasha is at the age where he can start as a Pokemon Trainer. But many dangers lay ahead for this half demon trainer. But what are those dangers? R
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh... What time is it?" Said a silver haired boy with dog ears, and silver eyes. He was just waking up to the first rays of sunlight that came through his window. When he looked at the clock, he saw that it was at least 10:00 AM. He was suppose to get his Pokemon at least two hours ago.

"AH! I'M LATE!" Changing as fast as he could, the young boy ran out of his house. He changed into a red shirt, and matching red pants. Plus he wore a long black jacket with red flames on the sleeves and the bottom of the coat. He finally arrived at the lab where he was suppose to get his Pokemon and yelled "YO! OLD MAN! TOTOSI! OPEN UP! IT'S ME! INUYASHA!"

The door opened to show a old man with a bit of a bald spot, rest of his hair pulled back. Wearing a green shirt and green pants with a white lab coat. His bug like eyes stared at Inuyasha as he said "your what? Oh yeah, Pokemon. Your late Inuyasha. But let's see what we've got." They both walked in. Inuyasha looked around the lab, wondering what kind of Pokemon he could get.

Then, they stopped in the heart of the lab. Inuyasha smirked. Today was the day, that he was going to chose his Pokemon. Totosi calmly said "so, have you chosen your Pokemon yet?"

"Yeah, it took me all night but I'll chose Evee!"

Opens the pokeball, for it only to be empty.

"Evee was taken by a trainer that came on time."

"Fine, I'll take Pikachu"

"Taken."

"Uh... I'll take a-"

"Taken."

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!"

"There was only one other choice dummy."

"..... shut up."

Totosi calmly said "well... there is one other choice... But he doesn't like to listen to anyone... Hell, he even tries to bite your face off!"

"I'll take it!" Screamed Inuyasha.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"That was a warning?"

"Shut up."

Then, Totosi left the room, and came back with a blue pokeball. At first Inuyasha was confused. Why would there be a blue pokeball instead of a red and white one? That made no sense. But then again, at this point nothing makes sense. Once Totosi opened the pokeball, a small Pokemon came out. Inuyasha just couldn't believe his eyes... It was a Riolu! (I can't describe him, so you might have to look up the picture)

The small Pokemon stared at Inuyasha with it's red eyes. The Pokemon only stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled as he picked up the little guy as he said "I think I'll name you... Fang!" (I couldn't name him the same as his sword so, I'm naming him Fang... close enough don't you think?) But what Inuyasha wasn't going to expect was that 'Fang' hit him in the face.

Inuyasha fell over and couldn't get up. While Fang snickered. Totosi calmly said "well... looks like you were hit by his 'Force Palm'. It's an attack where-"

"YEAH YEAH I KNOW! IT PARALYZES IT'S OPPONENT!" Screamed Inuyasha.

* * *

A few hours later, after Inuyasha could move again, he was walking through the forest, named after his ancestor. Inuyasha's Forest. Hard to believe he was named after the demon that lived there so long ago. He stared at the town he called home. He was leaving everything behind. His mom, his dad... And even his brother... Well... he doesn't mind leaving his brother behind... He hates Sesshoumaru's guts.

Inuyasha stared at his Pokemon Fang. Wondering why he just didn't wait for the next Pokemon to arrive... Oh yeah, cause he doesn't like to wait... Duh. "Come on Fang, we have to get to the next town."

"Riolu." Replied his Pokemon.

Inuyasha sighed. This was going to be a long trip... That much was for sure... All Inuyasha did was sigh. His Pokemon already hated him. He got hit by it and he just couldn't get Fang to do anything... Then, Inuyasha saw something in the grass. It was a tail. That much he knew. It was a purple tail maybe? The Pokemon popped out of the grass. It's back was facing Inuyasha.

"Huh... whats that?"

Inuyasha held up his red pokedex as a computer voice came up. It said "Espeon. The Physic Pokemon. The evolved form of Evee. its fur has the look of velvet. The orb on it's forehead glows when it uses psycho-powers."

Inuyasha smirked. This was his chance! He was going to catch that Espeon! Slowly, he walked to it. Calming his emotions so he wouldn't let the Pokemon know that he was near. Then, he pounced screaming "GOTCHA!" But, sadly Espeon jumped out of the way. When Inuyasha looked up, he saw that Espeon was using it's confusion attack! Inuyasha looked away and managed to dodge.

Espeon growled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared back as he said "stupid Espeon! GO POKEBALL!"

He threw the small red and white ball at the Pokemon. But it didn't work. For the Pokemon used it's tail and whacked it away. Espeon used it's physic attack and it slammed Inuyasha into a rock. He winced in pain as he stared at the Pokemon. There was nothing that he could do right now. Great...

Then, Inuyasha saw that Espeon was now after Fang. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and ran after them. Fang was his first Pokemon, and he wasn't going to let it get hurt, even if it doesn't like him. Running as fast as his demon legs could carry, Inuyasha managed to catch up. But, before Espeon could use an attack on Fang, Inuyasha grabbed him, and fell over the cliff. Falling into the misty water.

Espeon glared at the cliff, it wasn't going to give up. It will catch that trainer and his Pokemon. It started to make it's way down the cliff.

* * *

At the water fall, there is a girl sitting by the waters edge. Her feet are in the water. Her long black hair flowed in the wind as she stared at the sky with her chocolate brown eyes. She was in deep thought. Thinking what would happen in her near future, until...

SPLASH!

She looked at the water and saw someone floating in it. "Oh no!" Screamed the girl. Diving into the water, she grabbed the boy who was tightly holding his Pokemon. She's never seen that kind of Pokemon before. As soon as she brought them to the shore, she pressed her ear to the boys chest. To see if he was still breathing.

There was no breath in his body! So, she started to give him C.P.R. The girl pressed down on his chest a few times, then breathed air into his lungs. His grip wasn't loosening from the small Pokemon that she's never seen before. How could he have such a tight grip while he couldn't breath? That doesn't make any sense at all!

Then, the boy started coughing. His golden eyes widen as he sat up. The girl just stared at him as she asked "are you okay?"

Inuyasha stared at the girl, then he stared at the cliff. Then, he said "shit!" He stared at a pink bike as he said "I need to borrow your bike! I'll bring it back promise!" With that, he grabbed her bike and rode off. The girl was about to yell at him, until she saw the Espeon running from the cliff and after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rode as fast as he could, as he held onto Fang. He wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Inuyasha stared at his shoulder where Fang was. There was no helping it. For Fang was hit by a physic attack. With him being part fighting type he would be harmed pretty bad. The rain started to fall, Inuyasha looked at the sky.

The flow of adrenalin was starting to wear off. For his arm, broken of course was starting to ache. It felt like he broke two bones in his left arm. And with him using it to carry Fang wasn't helping. Then, Inuyasha felt the bike being lifted. Mumbling many curses under his breath he was thrown off. Along with Fang. Inuyasha rolled onto the ground. Fang rolled with him.

Espeon smirked as he stared at Inuyasha and Fang. Feeling like he had won. But, Inuyasha slowly rose up. He stared at Fang. As his eyes slowly opened. Inuyasha smiled a bit as he said "run... You have to run Fang... If not..."

Inuyasha held up one pokeball and placed it in front of Fang as he said "return to your pokeball... I know you don't like it in there... But if your safe then I don't care what happens to me... Just be safe..."

"Riolu...." Replied the dog like Pokemon.

Inuyasha stood up, shakily but still managed to stand. He knew that this was a fight that he might lose. But he wasn't sure at the moment. Inuyasha stared at his claws, thinking that now was the time to start learning these things. It was the best plan he's got at the moment. Inuyasha charged at the Pokemon that wanted to harm Fang. He wasn't going to let that happen.

Even though he hadn't been Fang's partner for one day, he still felt a bond. There was nothing that could stop that bond that had formed. Espeon used it's tail to whack Inuyasha away. But Inuyasha managed to grab the Pokemon's tail and swipe his claws at him. But Espeon used bite on his hand. Inuyasha screamed from pain.

Fang stared at the battle. Wondering why Inuyasha was fighting. Why is Inuyasha fighting for him...?

Then, Espeon used it's confusion attack and threw Inuyasha into a tree. Inuyasha couldn't move. The pain surged through his arm and went through out his whole body. There was no escape for him. Espeon walked closer to Inuyasha. Getting ready to bring forth the final attack. But, then Fang was before Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at Fang with wide eyes as he said "Fang! Get out of here! You should run!"

But, Fang didn't listen. Instead Fang's left fist started to glow brightly. Inuyasha stared in wonder. Then, a computer voice said "Drain Punch. Heals the user by half the damage the target receives."

Inuyasha stared back at Fang as he punched Espeon. When his fist made contact, all of the damage that was inflicted was gone. Inuyasha's eyes widen. From what he heard, a Riolu shouldn't even be able to use that attack for a while. That makes no sense! Fang then charged at the Espeon with a flaming fist. Another computer voice said "Thunder Punch. Has a 10% chance to Paralyze the target."

When that attack hit, Espeon was down. Fang stared at Inuyasha. Somehow, it felt like Fang was trying to tell Inuyasha to capture it. So that was what he did. Inuyasha stood up with the remaining strength that he has left, and threw it at the fainted Pokemon. It moved a few times after Espeon went into the pokeball, then, it stopped. Showing that it was captured.

Inuyasha smiled a bit saying "yeah! I captured my first Pokemon! Awesome!" Then, he held onto his broken arm. It was killing him. Fang walked up to Inuyasha. Placing his paw onto Inuyasha's arm. But something was wrong. It was like he was sending Inuyasha something. What it was, it was hard to say... But... what could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha stared at Fang. He wasn't sure what he could do at the moment. All of his strength was gone. Used all of it fighting off the Espeon before it could harm Fang. Fang just stared at Inuyasha, then turned to the pokeball. Slowly, Fang picked it up and walked back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at the pokeball in Fang's paws. He couldn't help but smile.

But, that smile disappeared as soon as it appeared. The pain in his arm was too much to bear. Even with him being a half demon. Slowly, Inuyasha slid down the tree trunk that he was leaning against. He heard a voice said **"don't fall asleep."**Inuyasha's pain was too much to bear now. His eyes were drooping. He knew that he was going to fall asleep. There was no doubting that fact. But there was one thing that he wondered. Where did that voice come from?

* * *

Inuyasha slowly woke up. It was raining outside. He couldn't help but groan. Oh how he hated the rain. He just loathed it. Then, he stared at Fang. Fang was still holding the pokeball that held Espeon. Inuyasha stared at the road. He wasn't far from the next town. It wouldn't be that hard now. All he had to do was help Fang and walk there.

But that was also a problem. His arm was still broken. Slowly, he stood, and walked over to Fang. He calmly said "come on Fang. We should get to the next town to see if your still hurt."

Fang stared at Inuyasha. There was no mistaken it. He was more concerned for Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed the pokeball and placed it on his belt. After that, he picked up Fang and started to carry him to the next town. It wasn't going to be a normal walk. Or a peaceful one. With his arm being broken and all. But before he was fully away from the forest, he looked back. Thinking about the bike that was destroyed. He calmly thought _'Man... I really hope I don't see that girl again... Don't want to even _think _about what she will do to me if she ever found me.'_

With that thought, Inuyasha started to head into town once more. There was no mistaken it. The rain wouldn't light up anytime soon. It was almost raining buckets. Maybe even bath tubs of rain. It was getting harder and harder for him to see. Even with his demon eyes. But, that was only happening with the closer he got to the town. Wonder what could be causing it... Maybe... just maybe it's a curse of the town?

That is, if this town even has a curse. Inuyasha sighed a bit. Then, his gaze went back to Fang. He was sound asleep, which made Inuyasha smile. It was the best thing for Fang right now. After all he's been through, it really was for the any other thing came to mind, Inuyasha slipped in the mud. And cam tumbling down the very high hill that was near the city. Inuyasha held Fang close. Not wanting any kind of harm to come to him. There was just no way that he was going to let any kind of harm come to Fang.

Faster and faster they went down the hill. The mud that covered the hill was starting to stain Inuyasha's clothing. The cap that he was wearing to cover his ears started to fall.(if I forgot to mention that he was wearing a hat at all, sorry but he is wearing one...) Inuyasha laid on the ground. At the bottom of the hill. He couldn't move. His arm was, probably even more broken then it was before. Inuyasha could faintly hear voices.

People had gathered around him. They had kept screaming. Saying something like "someone get help! This kid needs help!" Or saying "Oh no! The kids Pokemon needs help." He guessed that they couldn't see his ears. The mud must have covered them. That didn't matter though. What mattered was that Fang needed help more. Even though he used one attack to drain Espeons health to restore his, doesn't mean that he fully recovered.

Inuyasha was about to stand, ignoring the throbing pain that shot through his whole arm. But that voice came back. Saying **"let them help you Inuyasha. They want to help. If you'll let them..."**

Inuyasha had a feeling that he could trust that voice. Where ever it was coming from... Maybe it was his subconscious. Maybe it was some voice from a past life. Or... maybe he was just plain crazy. With that, Inuyasha had lost consciousness.

* * *

Inuyasha was in his own little world. The world that lives in his head. At least, he thinks it's the world that lives in his mind. Not truly sure what this place could be. It could be one of his dreams. Or it could be something else. What, he can't be sure. He then saw a figure standing in a flash of light. She wasn't moving. Only stood there.

He couldn't see what she looked like. The only thing he could make out was long black hair. Then there was something glowing around her neck. What it is that glowing object? It was unknown to Inuyasha. But also, in a way it felt so familiar to him. How that was, there was no way of knowing. Inuyasha then heard a voice calling out to him. It was saying "The jewel must be protected. The protector of the jewel also, must be protected... And that is where your destiny lies Inuyasha."

"Who are you?"

"A soul of the past. But that doesn't matter. You must protect the girl that holds the jewel."

"Jewel? What jewel?! Tell me!" screamed Inuyasha.

The woman didn't respond. She couldn't respond. For Inuyasha was being pulled away. Away from teh woman that was within his dream. His arm streached out, hoping to grab her. But, he couldn't. He was too far away from her reach. Now, he was awake...

* * *

"Ugh... What hit me?" Asked Inuyasha.

**"If I recall right, you fell down a hill carrying me and your arm has two broken bones in it."**Replied a voice.

"Who's there?"

**"It's me Inuyasha. Fang."**

"Okay, there's no way that my Pokemon can talk. That's just not possible!" Screamed Inuyasha.

Then he stared at his dog like Pokemon. Wondering why Fang was staring at him like that. So many thoughts ran through his mind at this very moment. But, there was no way of knowing what a Pokemon could be thinking at-

**"You can be very stupid Inuyasha. You know that right?"** Asked Fang.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Then, he fell off of the bed he was laying in as he screamed out "AH! DEMON POKEMON!"

**"I'm no demon. You can just understand me. I gave you the power to talk to Pokemon... But now I'm thinking it was too early to do that..."**

"Take it back right now Fang! RIGHT NOW!!!!" Screamed a panicked Inuyasha.

**"Can't. Once I've given that power to a chosen trainer. That power stays. You'll be stuck with that gift till the day you die Inuyasha. Sorry."** Replied Fang.

Inuyasha could have sworn that he felt his left eye twitching. But then, he felt his arm reaching out toward his Pokemon. But he couldn't fully reach out. Instead Inuyasha just stood up and walked to the chair that was next to the bed. He just couldn't figure out all that's happened so far. Maybe this was all to happen. Like his life is to face something that happened to him in a past life...

_'Nah... Not possible.'_

Then, there was a new voice screaming "HAVE YOU SEEN A BOY WITH SILVER HAIR AND GOLD EYES WALK IN HERE?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. Wondering where he's heard that voice before. The foot steps were walking through the hall. Getting closer and closer to his room. There was no mistaken the foot falls. They were small, but almost quite. They belonged to a girl. A girl that wasn't over weight. But a small skinny girl. Maybe around his age or younger. It was very hard to say.

Then, the door to his room slammed open. There stood in the door way was a girl. But not just any girl. The same one that Inuyasha met earlier. The same girl who he borrowed a bike from. She stood in the door way, glaring at Inuyasha with a fire burning in her brown eyes. Her long flowing hair was over her shoulders. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her.

For some reason, he couldn't help but feel as if he knows her. Not just from a few moments ago. But from years ago... The girl screamed at him "YOU BASTARD! YOU WREAKED MY BIKE DAMN IT!"

Inuyasha glared right back as he said with a hint of annoyance "not my fault that I was chased down by a Espeon. I had to save Fang. That was my responsibility."

The girl just kept glaring at Inuyasha. Wanting something in return. Inuyasha just stared at her. A flash of a woman's face went through his mind. It was almost as if this woman, was this girl. But... he wasn't sure. Then, his head started to hurt. His mind was making him see many flashes of things that has never happened to him before. And now, it made his head hurt. Why does staring at this girl make his head hurt so much? Why?

Before he could get any other responds, his mind was surrounded by darkness once more.

* * *

**okay, sorry if this chapter wasn't long, but I'm wanting Inuyasha to see some stuff for his path as a trainer before any other real action begins... anyway hope you liked the new chapter... and if I don't update anything this Saturday then... well... let's just say that I had to face something from my past to get over my anger problems...**


	3. Note

**Important Note:**

**I'm putting this story on hold, I know, I've been doing this a lot latly, but I can't keep up with all of the stories cause I'm updating like 7 of them at once and it's getting me mixed up, so from now on, I'm only updating 2 for a while, I'm only gonna be updating Agent Inu, and Hanyou Kagome, I was gonna only update one at a time but Hanyou Kagome is gonna be the longest, when one of them is finished, I'll start updating the other ones I need to update, when I'm gonna update a certain story with this note in it, this note will be deleted from the story and it'll be continued, again I'm so very very sorry**


	4. voting

**Okay, I made a poll for anyone that wants to chose on what story I should start updating after I finish Agent Inu, so go on and vote! the polls on my profile so go ahead**


	5. another note

**another note, yay... it's been a few weeks now since I posted a poll for what story I should start after I finish Agent Inu, well now that's gonna close and I'll put up a new poll for which story idea I should start when I finish a few stories, I'll put it up and you can vote away ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm deleting this fanfic and restarting it since I think it's sucking and didn't add enough to the chapters so look out for the newer version of this fanfic


	7. Chapter 7

I'm redoing this fic, it's crap compared to how I write now, and also kinda left it alone too long so cause of that I'll be deleting it and restarting it


End file.
